Ryo's Personal Maid
by Myerza
Summary: Ruki is the Student Council President and Ryo is a popular, cool boy whom many girls love. Since Ruki is poor, she works at a maid cafe. What will happen when Ryo discovers her secret? Based on Kaichou wa Maid Sama.
1. Characters

Ruki- Misaki.

Alice- Shizuko

Guardromon- Kurosaki

Kenta- Sarashina

Hirokazu- Shirakawa

Ryo- Usui

Gavin(OC)- Shintani

Juri- Sakura

Guilmon- Yukimura

Impmon- Kanou

MarineAngemon- Gouda

Lina(OC)- Maria

Rumiko- Minako

Avy(OC)- Suzuna

Tadashi(OC)- Sakuya

Sora- Satsuki

Mimi- Honoka

Miyako- Erika

Hikari- Subaru

Shauchun - Aoi

Andiramon- Nagisa

Takato- Kuuga

Zhuqiaomon- Tora

Jenrya- Suzuki

Makuramon- Maki

Indramon- Cedric

Ryan(OC)- Gerard

 _ **This is a list of characters' name that will take over positions in the story.**_

 _ **Edit: Another change. Shauchun is no longer Maria since it did not fit her. I could not see her as a *spoiler alert* lesbian anyway.**_


	2. I Don't Need Help From The Likes Of You

**Hi** _ **everyone, I wanted to try something new with my writing style so I am going to not write POVs. I originally did not want to write due to the mistake I have made with 'Next Page of Ryuki' but I was bored so here it is!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the series, or the characters, just the story. If I did, I would make Ryo flirt with Ruki in the English Subbed version too.**_

 _"Man is only a reed, the weakest in nature, but he is a thinking reed. There is no need for the whole universe to take up arms to crush him: a vapour, a drop of water is enough to kill him. But even if the universe were to crush him, man would still be nobler than his slayer, because he knows that he is dying and the advantage the universe has over him. The universe knows none of this."_

-Blaise Pascal, Pensees

* * *

"You again!? I probably have to repeat this a infinite amount of times to get this into your head! Hirokazu, don't dye your hair! Earrings are not allowed, period! Kenta! Button your shirt up to the second button! Fasten your belt at your waist! Guardromon! Don't step on the heels of your shoes! This is Japan!" Ruki dragged out a disciplinary officer in order to demonstrate to them the proper attire, slamming the gate shut.

"Come back in proper attire!"

* * *

Student Council Room, 1.37 P.M.

"Hey, Guilmon. Did you finish the guide?"

"Do we really need to do this?"

Ruki slammed the table, with a demon aura around her, "You fool! Without a doubt! If we don't enforce the rules, the boys will start to become lazy again!"

"Yes!"

It has been only a few years since Seika High is a coed school, and since it was originally an all-boys school, 80% of the school's population consists of boys. To boot, Ruki was the female student council president. Now that she was the president, she swore to it that boys won't do as they please. In her mind, all the boys do dirty and disgusting things all the time while the girls could only stand there and endure it.

So Ruki worked hard to become Student Council President. She smiled to herself at that thought. As she walked around the corner, she heard a conversation. "Come on! All I am asking from you is some help."

"It is just some cleaning duty. Why can't you take over?" Hirokazu said to the girl.

"B-But I need to attend to something else..."

"It is only for this one time.

"Do it yourself!" Ruki bellowed at the boys.

"Pres!" The girl said.

"You can go now." She nodded, taking her leave.

"You again, Ruki Makino?"

"That's my line, you three morons!"

"Who are you calling three morons!?"

"Idiots like you are not worthy of being called by their real names! And didn't I tell you to fix your attire!? Take off your earrings!"

"Yea, yea, I will take them off later."

"Stop fooling around! I meant now!"

"Geez, shut up already! Later, means later!" He tried to swing a punch at Ruki. She grabbed his fist, not breaking a sweat, "Now!"

"Ouch!"

"You're nuts!" Kenta called out.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Guardromon cried. They dashed away, "You'd better remember this!"

"Hey! You still have cleaning duty!" A sob could be heard. "Another problem?" She turned around the corner, "What happened?"

"Not much." Ryo said with a refreshing and cool aura. "I'm just rejecting another confession."

"You again? Ryo Akiyama!" She glared daggers at the guy who's always making girls cry via rejecting their confessions.

"I have always told you to be more sensitive when you are choosing your words, didn't I?! You are so going to pay if I catch you making another girl cry!"

"Exactly how many times has she said that to me?"

"I wonder why Pres hates boys so much." A random student said.

"Can't you make her say 'uncle', Akiyama-san?"

"Do it yourself. I have no interest."

"Uncle!"

* * *

On the way back home, 3.26 P.M.

I hate boys who make girls cry, Ruki thought to herself. She pushed the gates to her house and they broke off. "Both at the same time...?" She sighed. "It is going to take money to fix them again."

"I'm home." She walked down the corridor and the floor broke under her.

"Oh, looks like you're back from schoool, Sis."

"What's with this trap, Avy?"

"I accidentally put my foot through it earlier today."

"Seems like the floorboard is rotten."

"So you thought it would be wise to hide it under a sheet of newspaper?"

"You fell into it like I planned."

"You didn't plan it!"

"Did you get hurt?" She got no response.

"Avy?" Avy peeked through the gap, closing it without saying a word.

"I guess you are okay..."

"Mom!"

"Oh, Ruki?"

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

"You had a night shift at the hospital, right? You don't exactly have a strong constitution so be careful."

"I'm fine. I can't let you shoulder all the burden. I need to shape up too, you know."

"If only Dad hadn't disappeared after leaving a debt." Avy popped out of nowhere.

"That wasn't necessary." Ruki reprimanded Avy.

"Oh, that was a call from the boss where you work. Apparently, one of the workers could not come, so she wants you to take her place."

"Oh, really? Why on Earth didn't you tell me that earlier?" Ruki dashed down the corridor. "Oh gosh, I nearly fell into that same hole!"

"Sis, could you drop this into the mailbox?"

"Ok, another prize contest?"

"Thanks."

"Try to rest up a bit, Mom! Bye!" Ruki dashed towards her workplace.

"We're poor, but Sis needs a cellphone." Avy noted.

* * *

Maid Latte, 6.33 P.M. 

"Welcome back, master." Ruki and her colleagues greeted a customer.

"This way please." Mimi showed the customer the way.

"Ruki-chan." Sora called out to Ruki. "Sorry for asking you to take over so suddenly."

"It's fine. I have got various expenses to meet this month, so it was actually a good opportunity." Ruki smiled.

"Ruki-chan." A customer called her.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a plate of Moe Moe Omelet Rice?"

"I'll bring one out right away, Master."

* * *

Outside Maid Latte, 7.38 P.M.

"Ugh..." Ruki sighed as she took out trash. "I've worked here so long but I still can't get used to this place! I also don't have a lot of free time as Student Council President, so I need a good-paying job like this one, but still... If someone from school were to see me like this..."

"Wow." Ruki turned her head to see... Ryo. "What a surprise. If is isn't the Pres." Ruki felt like her world got turned upside, gasping, "Akiyama Ryo!"

"My life is over." Ruki sighed in the staff room. She laid down on the floor, "This is the worst possible scenerio. The whole school will definitely know about this. Everything will be harder if they know their Pres is a maid... The trust I've been building up for so long is on its merry way down the drain..."

"Time for a quick break." Mimi walked into the room, stepping on Ruki.

"Ah! Chief, Chief! There is something weird on the ground!"

"What's going on?" Sora stepped into the room. "Ruki-chan! Are you alright?"

"Oh it was Ruki-chan..."

"You are excused from work, go home and rest up!" Sora said.

"No, I'm fine..."

* * *

Maid Latte, 8.30 P.M.

"Thanks for the hard work, everyone!" Sora put up the 'closed' sign no the door. Ruki opened the back door, only to see Ryo standing in the alleyway. "Oh, you are dressed normally now."

"W-Wh-What!? What do you want?!"

"Huh? Nothing really, I just wanted to make absolute sure that Pres is a maid. Why are you working in a place like this?" Ryo said while doing stretches. "I'll be off now, Chief!" "Good work today!" Ruki turned her head around, before tapping Ryo's shoulder, "Let's take this somewhere else."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up and follow me!"

* * *

Park, 9.08 P.M.

"Oh, family reasons. Are things really that tough?"

"Yeah."

"So, that's why you are working in a maid cafe in a neighboring town. Couldn't you have done some physical labor near home instead?"

"I didn't have that kind of stamina. As the President, I couldn't allow my grades to drop. I couldn't do both."

"Wow, must be tough." Ryo tried to sympathize. "Oh, so the reason you attend Seika, a school full of guys, despite hating men... is because the tuition fee is low?"

"I guess." She couldn't tell what Ryo was thinking at all.

"I see... My sympathies."

* * *

Ruki's House, 10.57 P.M.

"I refuse to let something like this... make me lose all that I have been working for. I refuse!" She sighed. "I've a long and rough ahead of me."

* * *

Seika High, 2.37 P.M.

It has been three days since then... Ruki is patrolling the campus after school. "So, to Maid..."

"'Maid'?"

"My grandpa says that before he dies, he wants to have a picture he took with a female high school student MADE..." A random student said.

"Oh yeah, that... maid-"

"'Maid'?" Ruki was paranoid.

"The T-shirt I bought from 'MADE in Tochigi' the other day doesn't really suit me..."

"Oh, 'Made in Tochigi'." Ruki snapped her fingers.

"Are we doing something wrong?" The students frantically said.

"Wow, this isn't good." I could not help but to overreact towards anything that sounds like 'maid', she thought to herself, worried. It was weird that no one has found out about it yet though. "Is he planning to blackmail me with that? Or perhaps, he is feeling sympathetic. Irritating, but it is for the best." She wondered.

"Ruki!"

"Juri and Alice!" Juri and Alice walked towards into her.

"Are you tired or something?"

"Sorry, I was just doing some thinking."

"Sorry to do this when you have so much to worry about, but..."

"We actually need a favor from you."

They walked towards the Flower Arrangement Club, which on top of the Boxing Club and on the way to the stairs there was a punching bag in the middle of the stairway. "It is kind of scary. We can't get to the Flower Arrangement Club because this thing is in the way." Alice explained.

"I'll lecture the Boxing Club after this." Ryo was walking around the campus and spotted Ruki.

"Guess we should probably move this first. Stay back for a second."

"But this thing smells and it is really really heavy." Juri said.

"Leave it to me." She kicked the sandbag towards the Boxing Club's entrance.

"We are the Boxing Club! Oh!" The Boxing Club members opened the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Guys, put it to where it belongs! Hurry up!" She commanded the Boxing Club.

"You're the best, Ruki! That was amazing!" Juri exclaimed.

"Not really." Ryo witnessed the scene.

"It's a lot easier than throwing a person." She added.

"Thank you! I love you!" Juri hugged Ruki.

"A token of my appreciation." Alice handed a flower to Ruki. Ruki smiled gently, "Thanks."

"Huh, is that Akiyama-kun looking this way?" Ruki turned her head. "Wh-What are you looking at?" She screamed at him. He smirked, walking away. "What is that supposed to mean? I don't get it."

"Akiyama-kun is so cool."

"Huh?"

"I heard that he was practicing Shorinji Kempo ***** up through middle school, and people say he's really strong! All the guys look up to him, and his grades are also consistently excellent! In addition, those looks! He's the ray of light in our school, which is otherwise nothing but filthy boys! But I heard that he's not even interested in girls anymore, since he is so popular..." Juri ranted.

"But people still confess to him." Alice said.

"Was he that popular? I don't understand how these girls' minds work. Oh!" Maybe he does not really care about the maid thing because he is uninterested?

* * *

Maid Latte, 3.21 P.M.

"Hey? Why are you here as a customer?" Ryo walked into Maid Latte, staring at Ruki. I don't get it, why is he here? She thought. The other maids said, ""Wow, he is so cute!"

"Oh, found ya." Ruki found it to be a battle of willpower, a challenge, in simpler terms. A fiery aura could be felt, as if she was telling him to bring it on. "Welcome home, master." She smiled. He smirked. This is utterly humiliating, she thought.

"I apologize for the wait." Ruki placed a cup of tea onto his table, bowing before attending to other customers anxiously. He was staring at her the whole time. "Hey, hey, is he your boyfriend or something?! He has been staring at you the whole time!" Sora was excited.

"No." She said with an annoyed tone.

"What?" Sora pouted, feeling disappointed.

* * *

Seika High, 1.17 P.M.

He's having fun driving me into a corner mentally, she thought. Ryo sat there for an hour after ordering nothing but a cup of coffee! Ruki was beat, sighing, feeling sluggish.

"Oh! You are still here, Akiyama-san." Ryo's classmate said.

"Yeah." Ryo replied.

"Yo, Takezawa, you went to the same middle school as Pres, right?"

"Yeah."

"Has she always been like that?"

"Well, maybe not 'always'. I think she started acting like that since the second year of middle school. I heard a lot went on in her house. And ever since then... Wait, it is rare for you to talk about girls. And the Pres, at that." Ryo turned his head to the window, not giving a reply.

* * *

Maid Latte, 3.46 P.M.

Ryo's here again, she thought while Ryo innocently eats his sundae. The other maids said, "That guy is here again! He keeps staring at Ruki-chan." People are starting to notice him, doesn't he know that? She thought. Sora smiled, "I knew it! He's interested in you!"

"Huh?"

"His eyes look so worried. So lovable!" She ranted.

"What? Worried?" Ruki didn't seem convinced. Ryo shot her a look. Ruki blushed, taking a step back.

* * *

Seika High, 1.12 P.M.

He's only watching because he is amused, there is not way he is worried, she thought, annoyed.

"Hey, Ruki!" Juri was looking at the exam scores.

"Great job! You got second place on the Mock Exam!"

"Second place?!"

"Who's first?"

"Akiyama Ryo." Alice said. Don't screw around with me! She thought. She walked away, frustrated.

"Huh?"

"She must not be satisfied."

"Ryo is probably just having fun by laughing at me, since I don't have much time to spare. I feel like I am being looked down upon." She opened the door into a classroom, when a student snap shut a magazine he was reading while the other two students were biting their lips.

"What are those indecent magazines?"

"They are just comics! Wait, just having some gravure images makes them 'indecent'?" She walked up to the student, taking the magazine, "Confiscated!"

"What the hell?! Besides, how come girls are allowed to have magazines while we're not? You're being too harsh on us; I don't think you are giving us equal rights! If you are going to enforce the rules with us, you need to be harsher to the girls too." They retorted.

"Fine. I'll review the case after checking the content of the magazines. Those that are just simply inappropriate for school are banned. Let me know the names of the magazine you'd like to read at school. Both male and female." The students looked puzzled, "There is going to be a lot, then. You seem to be busy enough already, Ruki." A female student said.

"It's fine. I need to this much as Pres anyway." Ruki tried to act tough, while Ryo was on the other side of the wall, eavesdropping, before walking away.

"Pres..." A member of the Student Council said.

"Yes?"

"Ummmmm... Well... The accounts for last month aren't adding up properly..."

"What?!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I told you to at least count the money accurately!"

"Whatever! I'll do it myself." She coughed.

* * *

Student Council Room, 5.38 P.M.

"I'm so busy..." She coughed.

"Pres, are you a masochist?" Ryo said, while leaning against the door.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"You seem to enjoy driving yourself into a corner. Oh, I guess you are a sadist too."

"What?!"

"I think you should loosen up a bit. Just watching you..." Ruki was about to faint, when Ryo caught her. "...makes me worry."

Her eyes widened, blushing, smacking Ryo away. "Stay away! I... don't need help from the likes of you!"

 _ **I hope you have enjoy this chapter! It is terribly long and I am exhausted.**_

 _ ***Shorinji Kempo is Shaolin Temple Fist Method.**_


	3. Ryo's Personal Maid

_**Hi everyone! I hope the previous chapter was enable to satisfy you! This will be shorter but I hope you will enjoy it! I made a few changes to the previous chapter too!**_

 _To improve is to change; to be perfect is to change often._

-Winston Churchill

* * *

Student Council Room, 5.39 P.M.

"Okay then." Ryo stared at Ruki, before making his way out of the room.

* * *

Outside Maid Latte, 6.24 P.M.

Ruki coughed, "I don't have the leisure to be tired now... The accounts won't really add up too... I need to hurry up and decide which magazines are allowed... I also need more time than what I currently have to study..."

 _"I think you should loosen up a bit."_

 _"I... don't need help from the likes of you!"_

"I feel like I'm just halfway doing everything... I don't feel too well."

"Huh? Isn't that Pres?" Ruki turned her head and gasped, and Hirokazu, Kenta and Guardromon was standing in the alleyway. "Wow, it really is." "Seriously, a maid?" "This is hilarious!" "Hey, let's call everyone over." "My ears hurt really badly." "Time to take pics."

Everything is downhill, Ruki turned around. "Are you going to run away?" Hirokazu grabbed her wrist. "Is this really okay, Pres? You torment guys all the time at school, when you were actually a maid?"

"Let go!"

"We're going to need some special service then."

"Okay, I'm taking it."

"Call us your master or something." They tormented Ruki.

"Aren't you supposed to be a maid?" Ruki felt weak.

"Wow, I didn't realize Pres was a maid. You dressing like this actually makes you look-" Hirokazu reached his hand out to touch her when-

"Don't touch her just because she's darn cute." Her eyes widened, blushing.

"Ryo!" They stepped back, afraid.

"Are you okay?" Ryo put his hand on her forehead, then turned his head to look at the moron trio. They dashed away.

"Sorry." Ruki took in deep breaths. "..."

"Sorry, Ryo." Ryo smiled. "It's okay. Rest all you want."

* * *

Ruki's house, 9.23 A.M.

Ruki woke up, and Rumiko was kneeling down beside her. "Ruki. I was so shocked when the chief called."

"Sorry."

"Here." Rumiko handed her a scarf. "Rest easy for today, alright?" Ruki smiled, knowing that it was the same scarf Ryo wore the previous day. Resting for a day cleared Ruki's mind.

* * *

Seika High's Rooftop, 1.38 P.M.

"You know, they haven't told anyone that you are a maid."

"Oh. I was actually prepared for it. Did you do something to them?"

"Not really. I asked them not to spread it around too much since it is my secret entertainment."

"So you are having fun with it." Ryo turned his head and smirked, "I mean, you'd get mad if I told you that I was actually worried, right?" Ruki was annoyed at that statement and started to walk towards him while he was talking, "Well personally, I think it would be okay even if the school finds out about it. Having a part-time job isn't forbidden or anything."

"Just because you are dressed like a maid, the fact that you are strong, smart, and never hesitate to make an effort won't change. I think you can be proud of it." Ruki stared at him.

"I actually spent the whole day yesterday thinking about why you... piss me off so much."

"Didn't I just finish saying something really kind?" Ryo was disappointed.

"It's like, when I'm running with all of my might, you are jogging relaxedly a few yards ahead of me. And then you are running backwards right in my face, mocking me once in a while. I'm really competitive, so that made me really mad... but I was saved this time thanks to you being ahead of me. Just watch. Soon. I'll pass you and I'll be the one to worry about you." Ruki smiled. Ryo stared at her.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for lending me your scarf. And for a lot of other things." She returned the scarf. "I was thinking about how I could make it up to you since I hate being indebted, but I couldn't think of anything. Why don't you come up with something for me?" Ruki looked a little worried.

"Then..."

"Oh, do you have something in mind?"

He smirked, "Could you be my personal maid for a day?"

"What?!"

 _ **Ok! This one is shorter but I hope it is alright for you guys! Bye!**_


	4. Surprised Looks

_**Hi dear readers! I decided to update not necessarily on a daily basis, but when as I see it. I want to do things that I want which might be updating this or others and I do not wish that updating fanfiction will chain me down on what I want to do. :)**_

 _ **Edit: The part where it was the "day of the festival" was wrong so I changed it.**_

 _"If you want happiness for an hour, take a nap_

 _If you want happiness for a day, go fishing_

 _If you want happiness for a day, inherit a fortune._

 _If you want happiness for a lifetime, help someone else."_

-Chinese Proverb

* * *

Seika High Gym, 11.27 A.M.

"Crap, there's no way I can undo this." A student fiddled with a chained lock.

"Let me out!" Someone called from the other side of the door.

"What should we do..."

"Oh, Ryo-san!" Ryo turned around, "What?"

"She's terrible! Pres locked him in here and told him to 'reflect on what he did' or something!"

"Pres did that?"

"Yeah!"

 _A student drew a face on his body, stripped half-naked and danced around._

 _"Look, look, look!" The girls were absolutely terrified._

 _"Guys!" Ruki bellowed._

 _"I'm practicing the performance for the school festival."_

 _"I told you that I would not accept any performances for the festival that will scare the girls!" Ruki said with a demonic aura._

 _"Why not? See? Aren't you guys having fun?" He asked the girls that were shaking._

 _"Gonda!" Ruki picked him up, threw him into the storeroom and chained up the door. "You can sit there and reflect on what you did."_

"...and that's what happened." One of the 'Pres haters' reminisce

"Then he should do just that." He walked away, hungry for food. "Please don't be like that!" Another 'Pres haters' sobbed. ""Too much effort.

"What should we do now?"

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"All we can do now is to steal the key from Pres!"

"But how?"

"If we don't take her by surprise, there's no way we could stand a chance against her." Ryo was walking away.

"What if we attack her all at once?"

"Probably."

"Step aside." Ryo did a roundhouse kick, breaking the doors apart. Gonda was sitting there, on his knees, half-naked. "Shall we go?" Ryo said coolly. "So cool! Strong people are so cool!"

"Be sure to fix that door." Ryo walked away.

"I'm free!"

* * *

Student Council Room, 1.18 P.M.

"The theme...for this year's school festival...is this!" Ruki showed them a poster. "Neo-Seika High!" Everyone stared at the poster solemnly while Ruki went about on her rant, "A school festival is a great chance to improve the image of a school!"

"I don't know about that poster..." Ruki didn't hear it and continued, ""...'Neo-Seika High' is a great theme for it! With this refreshing image, we'll clear ourselves of our reputation of being called "foul-smelling, vulgar and savage"! Our goal is to have even one more cute girl enroll in our school next year! I'll swear by my name that I'll sweep the foul smell of men from this school!"

"But Pres, our school isn't actually as refreshing as this poster makes it out to be." Guilmon pointed out.

"Isn't it kind of deceiving?" A student council member asked. Ruki slammed the board, startling everyone. "What can you accomplish with an attitude like that? It's up to you all whether this turns into a lie or not. You need to work together to make this school festival as refreshing as we say!" The door to the room was slammed open and everyone turned their heads to the door. Gouda and the others were there.

"You guys actually brought a half-decent idea this time, I hope."

"We... gave up on belly dancing." One of the student said angrily. "Of course you did!"

"We realized that we were thinking too hard about finding something new and interesting."

"So, going back to the basics..."

"We decided on this!"

""Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament, Challengers Welcome"? Rejected."

"Why not?! This is a traditional feature in the Seika High School!"

"There's no such tradition."

"We did this last year and everyone loved it!"

"'Everyone', as in you guys."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"A festival is for us to enjoy!"

"The theme for this year's festival is... Neo-Seika High! What I am looking for is something refreshing that will appeal to the girls!" Ruki glared at them with seemingly demonic eyes. Gouda and the others were scared, of course, "Then what about a photo session at the pool starring female models?"

"Rejected."

"Mixed gender mock cavalry battle tournament?"

"No!"

"A Sumo tournament with girls only?"

"Did you even listen to what I said? Hurry up and come up with something half-decent! Class 2-2 is the only class that hasn't come up with anything yet!"

"It's because you reject everything we bring! Just accept one of them already."

"So come up with something I can accept!"

"In that case...!" They all turned their heads to Ryo, who was sitting on a table.

"Ryo-san!"

"Huh?"

"Say something to her, Ryo-san!"

"Ryo-san..." They all begged. Ryo walked up to Ruki, who has her arms crossed, staring at him.

"And what do you want me to say?"

"'Accept the Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament'!" A student whispered.

"Accept the Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament." Ryo said with no emotions whatsoever.

"Akiyama..."

"No, Ryo-san, you need to put in more emotion behind your words."

"But I don't even want to enter that tournament."

"But...!"

"But, well... it wouldn't if you listened to what the guys had to say every once in a while." Ruki couldn't talk back to that.

* * *

Outside of Maid Latte, 3.57 P.M.

There was a sign that stated: Today is Cat Ears Day.

"W-Welcome home, Master!"

"I love cat ears." Ryo said. That pissed off Ruki. Don't get ahead of yourself thinking you have something on me, she thought.

"Can I order now, Ruki-chan?" He asked.

"I told you to stop coming here right after school! If someone else happens to see me like this, my reputation as the Student Council President will plummet to rock bottom!" She half-whispered, half-shouted.

"Don't worry. Besides, those guys seem addicted to this place." He referred the 'Moron Trio' as 'those guys'.

"Cat ears..." Guardromon smiled.

"Ruki-chan as the president and Ruki-chan at Maid Latte..." Kenta said

"The gap between those two is what it is all about." Hirokazu finished.

"They used to be like that, and now... they are your biggest fans."

"I'm thankful that you've promised to keep it a secret, but... This has nothing to do with the school festival."

"The reason why I'm not telling anybody is because I don't want people to take away my secret entertainment." Ruki's eyebrows twitched, obviously pissed off, walking away.

"Please bring this out, Ruki-chan!" Sora cheerfully smiled.

"Thanks for waiting. One Moe Moe Omelet Rice! How would you like the ketchup added today?" Ruki smiled, and the Moron Trio seemed pleased.

"O-Okay, then could you write how you are feeling right now, Ruki-chan?"

"Of course, Master!" Ruki wrote 'ANNOYED' on the omelet, walking away.

"Ruki-chan..."

"That cold heart of yours..."

"Is why we love you so much..."

* * *

Ruki's house, 6.21 P.M.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home!" Avy greeted.

"What is this?"

"I won a prize in that contest from last time."

"Oh, so what did you win?"

"Rice, miso, and soy sauce."

"Avy... You're a middle schooler. Even though we are poor, you should at least enter contests with prizes you'd enjoy."

"Prize contests only mean anything if you enter them one after another. It's part of my club activities, so don't worry about it."

"Oh."

"Besides, you're the one who has to deal with the stress of working for a place you don't even like, just to get the bills all paid."

"Well, it's not that I 'don't like' working there."

"So you like it?"

"I wouldn't say that, but... The pay is really good, and I won't deny the fact that I chose it just for the terms. But the people at the café are really nice to me, so I think I'm... pretty blessed." Ruki snapped her fingers and turned to look at Avy, who has gone.

"This is pretty heavy." Avy carried the box of rice, miso and soy sauce.

"Hey? You're not even going to listen to me?"

* * *

Seika High, 1.12 P.M.

"Of course it's rejected!"

"Why?!"

"What makes this "Cosplay Heart-Racing Blind Date Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament" half decent?! Are you guys even listening to what the girls have to say? What do you girls want to do?" She turned to the girls.

"Huh? Like a café, maybe?"

"Okay, Class 2-2 will be holding a café."

"That's so not fair!

"You're horrible!"

"This is tyranny!"

"I gave you guys so many chances to come up with something half-decent!"

"But is this really okay? It's like we decided on our own." The girls were worried.

"Not your fault. At the rate they were going, Class 2-2 would not have been able to participate at all."

"If possible, we would have liked to cooperate with the guys to have a fun school festival."

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." Ruki smiled to herself.

* * *

Seika High, 9.11 P.M.

When preparing for the festival, everything was being set up and Ruki was patrolling the campus to see if all was going well. Ruki peeked into one of the classroom. "Eeee..."

"What is this 'love love' seat?"

"We figured that couples would want to sit together and hold hands at a planetarium."

"Get rid of them!"

"What?!"

"They are unnecessary. The theme is a wholesome planetarium that girls can enter."

Ruki walked into Class 2-2, "Are the boys loafing on their job?"

"Oh, Ruki-chan!"

"Seems like things are moving smoothly."

"This will be the menu for the café." She handed the list to Ruki. "We thought up as much as we could by ourselves."

"Oh, and what do you think about this design for the shop?"

"You should probably divide the labor between the kitchen staff and the waiters. And I think there is way too much on the menu. It's better to refrain from serving exquisite dishes. If the kitchen staff has too much work to do, it'll take too long to deliver the dishes to the customer. If you let the workers do the finishing up, you'll be able to have them communicate with the customers. Two birds with one stone." They stared at her in awe. "You seem to be really knowledgeable about this stuff, Ruki-chan." She smiled.

Ruki was surprised, and tried to cover it up, ""M-My little sister works at a café."

In Class 2-3, it was a haunted mansion. Boys dressed as cyclops, vampires and demons who ran around stopped in their tracks when they all saw Ruki. "I thought I said no to boys dressing up as ghosts or monsters."

"What, why?"

"Because there was a scoundrel last year who threw his arms around a girl, taking advantage of the situation."

"We won't do that! Right?" A female student ran from a boy dressed up as a Frankenstein. "Got you now!" He accidentally got Ruki. He started massaging her waist. "I see... You've got quite the guts." Everyone back up and the boy was probably dead, more or less. "A monster!" The boys ran.

"Geez..." Juri and Alice came from behind Ruki, startling her. "Ruki!"

"Doesn't this look good on me?"

"T-Too good."

"I'm not too outgoing, but since I accepted the job, I wanted to take it seriously."

"Is it okay to leave the guys from Class 2-2 alone? They seemed like sort of depressed."

"Huh? They're probably planning something stupid again."

Meanwhile, in the gym, the boys from Class 2-2 were plotting something. "I get it. Okay, let's go with that."

"I can't wait to see the surprised look on Pres' face."

 _ **That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! I can't wait for the Ryuki fluff that is going to happen soon!**_


	5. Navy Captains and Class 2-2

_**Hi everyone! How was your day? I hope it was fine! I decided to post this since I had nothing to do. And Sora is a fangirl.**_

 _"One morning, I shot an elephant in my pyjamas. How he got into my pyjamas, I will never know."_

-Grouchy Marx

* * *

Maid Latte, 3.42 P.M.

"I can't imagine boys from Class 2-2 giving up without a fight." Ruki said worriedly.

"Ahhhhhh..." Sora popped out from nowhere, literally. "Yes! That look! A cool, intelligent maid look! She won't let her guard down easily, but she'll remain loyal to her master after she acknowledges him! A character that requires passion to conquer! Also, it's absolutely adorable!"

"C-Conquer?" Ruki obviously didn't know what Sora was saying. "Character?"

"Geez, are you getting out of control again, Chief?" Mimi said. "You shouldn't talk about your fantasies with Ruki-chan."

"Sorry, I can't really keep up."

"It's fine! You're cuter that way, Ruki-chan! One of your qualities is the fact that you can be goofy at times! Thanks for working for us." Sora fangirled. "Are we even speaking the same language?"

"Chief, try not to get too out of control. Ruki-chan is not too fond of this job, so it's a bit harsh for her." Mimi said, sadistically.

"Mimi-chan may have a cute face, but her words can really sting sometimes. Don't let it get to you. I guess this atmosphere isn't really compatible with your personality, but we're really thankful for your hard work." Sora smiled. "You know, I really love this job. I'm able to materialize my dreams and make someone happy. Don't you think it's wonderful to be able to share good times with each other?"

"If we want our customers to enjoy themselves, we ourselves, need to have fun too. That's why I'm so psyched all the time. Sorry if I annoy you." Sora said, sincerely.

* * *

Outside Maid Latte, 6.21 P.M.

Ruki was taking out the rubbish, "They probably think I'm being negative about my job."

"Who's 'they'?" Ruki turned her head and sighed, lo and behold, it is Ryo. "You again?"

"That's a weak response, Pumpkin."

"Don't make nicknames for me, and if you're looking to kill time, go somewhere else." She was annoyed, to say the least.

"Can't you give me a little bit of attention?" Ryo lifted up her skirt. "Is this the underwear you're supposed to show off?" She slammed her skirt down, "Don't sexually harass me so shamelessly! These are drawers!" Her face turned red.

"You don't need to yell at me."

"This is why I don't like men! They act on impulse, and doing things that girls don't want them to do does not even bother them."

"You're so prejudiced." He laughed.

"It's because of people like you!"

"You know, if you keep up that hatred of men, they'll start acting hostile towards you too."

"Like I care! I don't like them, so I'm fine with them being hostile towards me!"

"Well, whatever. In time, you may end up not being able to do a thing." He walked away. "What the heck?"

* * *

Seika High, 9.03 A.M.

"It's finally time for the school festival. It's all up to you all whether Seika will be able to reborn as a refreshing school next year!" They cheered. "Get fired up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Welcome to Seika High!" The school festival is finally starting! Ruki smiled.

* * *

Seika High Gym, 9.31 A.M.

"Does everyone have their costumes on?"

"Yes!" The 'Pres haters' were all excited.

"We worked hard for this day!"

"We won't let Pres get in our way! Besides, once we get started, the ball's in our court now!" The boys from Class 2-2 cheered. "Ryo-san!" They noticed Ryo standing there. "Where's my costume?"

"You're going to be a part of it?!" They exclaimed.

"Not quite what I expected." Ryo was in a foot soldier's uniform.

"Not bad, but for Ryo-san..." Ryo was in a hunter's uniform.

"No! Bring something that was fit Ryo-san better! Go!"

* * *

Seika High, 10.01 A.M

"Thanks! Come again!" Ruki glared at him. "I mean, 'Please come again'! Right..."

"One order of takoyaki, please."

"I guess it was a good idea to lecture them into pleasing the girls with manners. I'm going to see what Class 2-2 is up to." She said to Guilmon. "Okay!"

"The boys haven't complained since then, so I don't think there's a problem." She opened the door to Class 2-2 and her expression completely twisted 180 degrees. The boys were dressed up as monsters, some half-naked. "What the heck is this?!"

"Ruki-san! The guys suddenly barged in here earlier and ranted on about how their 'troops' have seized this land or something." The girls said.

"What?!"

"Apparently... it's a battle cosplay café for men." Ryo walked in, dressed up as an navy captain. Ruki blushed, "I went along with them because it looked interesting."

"Don't get so close to me." She tried to kick him away. "Come on, that's unladylike of you."

"We've captured POWs! Your human rights are being respected! Calmly sit down and order a-" Who knows what happened to him. Ruki had a demonic aura, dragged him, "All of you, out in the hallway."

"What on earth is this all about?"

"What's wrong? You said café, so we made it better by adding cosplay!" "We asked the girls for their opinions!" "We want to enjoy the festival too!" They complained.

"There has to be another way for you to enjoy it! Instead of kicking up a row like idiots, why don't you all try to be a little more useful?!"

"Cut the crap. Why the hell should we listen to you when all you do is order us around like our moms?"

"Whatever we say is futile. You don't even listen to us."

"Besides, you hate men."

"Let's get out of here."

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there!" The girls in the café were struggling. "I actually ordered iced tea..."

"Umm... can I leave now?"

"Please just wait for a little longer!"

 _"But, well...it wouldn't hurt if you listened to what the guys had to say once it a while."_

 _"In time, you may end up not being able to do a thing."_

"Oh... This is all my fault. Wait. Please, wait. Please help out with the café. I'm begging you." She bowed, the boys were surprised.

"It's too late for that." She walked into the café, "Sorry, I'll help out." She could apologize later, what she needed to do was to help out here. "An iced tea for you, right? Sorry for the wait!"

"What would you like to order?"

"Sorry, please give us just a moment." Ruki helped out. "Ruki-chan looks so fitting for some reason." The boys look through the window. "Huh? Ryo-san... You're going to go in?"

"Pres' wish is my command."

"A cheese tart and lemon tea? Got it." Even the Moron Trio was here.

"Can we order too?"

"Yes, may I take your order, Master-"

"Huh?"

"Drats! That term...!"

"Excuse me. Another cup of coffee, young lady?" Ryo said. The girl nodded, and her eyes widened in the shape of a heart.

"Akiyama..."

"I-I'd like to order as well." Even the male blushed. "How about you, sir? What would you like?" He turned to Ruki, who's face turned red, either from embarrassment or from looking at Ryo.

"Why are you staring off into space like that, Wildcat? You're a maid, so you should be working hard." He whispered. She nodded, "Certainly, sir."

"That sounds like fun! We want to be a part of it too." The boys came into the café.

"Assorted sweets for the ladies!" The boys helped out with the orders and communicated with the customers.

"Apparently, there's something interesting going on! In Class 2-2!"

Ryo stepped up to her, "Don't you think this works out?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, one of the boys knocks into her and has drawn something on his face. "You guys..."

"No, the ladies wanted to see a test of strength!"

"We never said that!" One of them retorted.

"It was a penalty."

"They started it." Even the customers was afraid of Ruki.

"Don't get too crazy, okay?" She smiled and laughed.

"Pres smiled! She's pretty...cute."

"Yeah..." The Moron Trio joined in.

* * *

Seika High, 1.29 P.M.

"How was Class 2-2, Pres?" Guilmon asked.

"Everything's fine now."

"Anyway, I'll take over for the rest."

"But..."

"You guys haven't had a chance to look around the place yet, have you?" They did not response. "What's wrong? Go ahead!"

"Okay!"

"It's my first time coming to Seika!" Some girls said. "I'm excited!"

"Welcome to Seika High! I hope you have the time of your life." She waved. "Thanks!"

"She's really pretty! Maybe this school is pretty nice." The girls walked away.

 _"Don't you think it's wonderful to be able to share good times with each other?"_

 _"If we want our customers to enjoy themselves, we ourselves, need to have fun too."_

* * *

Seika High, 7.11 P.M.

Ruki sat down, looking at the poster.

"Well, if it isn't Pres." Ryo said. "Aren't you going to attend the bonfire?"

"You scared me. I'm just taking a break."

"I guess I'll join you." Ruki got up. "Akiyama. Thanks. You really saved me today. Just like you said, I should have thought more about other's opinions as the Student Council President. You made me realize a lot of new things again."

"So I can tell everyone about you being a maid now?"

"Idiot! This and that are two different matters! And besides, you said-" Ryo pinned her to one of the trees.

"Of course." His hand holding her chin. "Since you're... my maid and mine only." She blushed.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm supposed to be a captain in the Navy. Pretty high-ranking."

"Why are you still wearing that thing?!"

 ** _I love the fluff! FYI, I am using the English Sub as a base of my writing. I do change the lines a bit so I am not copying it and so that people that are not from Asia can get the references._**


End file.
